Mysterious Black Shirt
by s'he-who-seeks-inspiration
Summary: A GokuHaru/5986 TYL Fic: For avid fans who always check-out new and fresh stories. The Author will try her best to make her story interesting. But please be patient for her updates.


**Mysterious Black Shirt**

**A/N:**

Well I got the idea from one of KHR's opening sequence where Haru cries while holding onto a black shirt. At first I thought it was Tsuna's, seems obvious after all Haru crying for Tsuna. However after reading some speculations I accidentally found somewhere in the vast cyberspace; I begin to conclude it might be Gokudera's. After all he is the one who often wears black and thinking back I don't even remember an episode where Tsuna wears a black shirt. Hell yeah! I don't care anyways. As long as it is a 5986 hint that's all that matters to me :)))

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, just the idea of this fiction

-CHAPTER ONE-

"Gomen Gokudera-san but you can't go in, not until Miura-san is back, please wait for a while" the woman pleaded.

"Che..tell your boss that her office is of Vongola property and as the Storm Guardian I have the right to enter it whether she likes it or not"

"but.."

"Woman just step out of the way or I'll blow this building!"

Gokudera accompanied his threat with a glare while the woman had no choice but to back away from the door of Haru's office. He smirked and went straight to enter the said room.

"Darn that baka-onna making me wait, where did she go anyway? She is not usually like this" he thought to himself while closing the door behind him.

He spotted the couch and proceeded to sit, however when he saw something unusual atop haru's table he shifted to it's direction and decided to scrutinize it.

"What's this shirt doing here, is this one of her new projects...Doesn't look special to me..." he thought to himself while clutching the black fabric on his hand.

BAM! The door was opened to the widest way possible by a shrieking woman named Haru Miura

"YOU OUTLAW WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SECRETARY?" Haru yelled.

"Che..." Gokudera scowled in response.

Haru closed the door behind her to lessen the ruckus they're making.

"Dont che me! I came hurrying back to my office then my secretary tells me she's going to resign because she can't take this anymore. Every time you come here you always threaten her for every other reason."

"Good for you then, you don't need weak-willed people working for you" he smirked

"HAHI! You don't understand Gokudera-san it's not easy working while you're short on people. Hahi why does Haru bother explaining this, you would never understand don't you cuz Gokudera-san loves to work alone" Haru frowned.

"Really...just drop it woman I'm in no mood for arguments today. Besides I hurried inside your office because people outside are getting restless again I don't want them to get any weird ideas."

"Hahi! I don't get you"

"Sheesh!...you don't have any idea what I'm talking about do you? And here I thought women love to gossip. Don't bother figuring it out it's not true anyway"

Haru still looked baffled with his sudden change in behaviour, usually he would not drop any argument she started with him. Although they always try to be civil with each other when tsuna's around, they don't want him to think they did not mature after 10 years. Sometimes when they exceed their temper limits well especially in the case of gokudera provoked by haru, its just like they were back to square one same as 10 years ago ranting and mocking each other until one of them have no more words to speak. Their family have always reasoned that maybe this was the way they show they care for each other. Yamamoto even teased gokudera that he just finds haru amusing thats why he cant stop bantering her, which earned him a scar on his chin given to him by a meticulous uri in his large form. Yamamoto just laughed it off saying atleast it was not the worst.

"Where did you go anyway stupid woman? Its not like you to appoint a date while coming late." Gokudera queried while his other eyebrow arched upwards.

"Uh...yeah it was a bit of an emergency, Yamamoto-san called Haru he had a problem using his latest suit" she said worriedly

"that baseball freak still doesn't change does he, always causing delay because of his difficulty in understanding things hmph!" he scowled

"Stop it Bakadera its Haru's fault anyway, Haru forgot to explain some of the latest installation, and yamamoto's no bother at all he even treat Haru to cake" she reasoned out

"hah! So that's it eh! You were late because of a date with your client, whatsmore youre beginning to be biased giving that baseball freak a home service"

"nani! I...it was not a date and besides haru's considerate to her clients especially of vongola family. I do home service if it is really necessary even hibari-san, you know how much he hates crowding"

"Fine then have it your way stupid woman let's just get back to business" gokudera stated

"Sure let's finish this quickly" (odd..., he seems to be too lazy to pick fights today, did something happen?) haru thought. "Gokudera-san do a me favour, can you please strip down to your boxers inside the changing room while i get my things"

(Did I hear that right?) gokudera thought while standing looking bewildered. His eyes threw a questioning look at haru.

"Is there a problem, the changing room is just behind that door to your left"

"Oi baka-onna! WHY THE HECK DO I HAVE TO STRIP DOWN FOR?"

"HAHI! You don't need to shout bakadera, didn't reborn told you that you are the first one to try out our latest project. And here Haru thought you would be happy to do this for tsuna-san thats why haru recommended gokudera to be used in the trial." Haru pouted

"i know that idiot. The thing i don't get is why do i have to strip. Ive been here hundreds of times and this the first time you tell me to strip"

"Eh? I didn't expect gokudera to be a very conservative person despite his outlaw ways. What are you worrying about anyway, haru's a professional no need to be embarrassed and besides between you and me i can tell you honestly i don't have any interest in that pale and skinny body of yours Bakadera HMPHED!" haru mockingly said.

"WHOS CONSERVATIVE! Dont compare me to a girl stupid woman! Grrr..." He loosened his tie and placed it down at haru's table. Then he begrudgingly directed his self inside the changing room.

"OKAY! gokudera thanks for your cooperation i'll just give you a call when your suit's ready maybe by nextweek then" Haru grinned happily

"right whatever..."

"I see no problem then, you can go now so haru can start on your suit"

"baka-onna my business here is not finished yet, i still have to bring you to the tenth" his green orbs studied her carefully he knows that this one statement can change her whole aura today.

Haru's eyes widened by a second and suddenly her chocolate brown orbs found the floor rather interesting than gokudera's face. "Hahi...haru didn't hear any of this from tsuna-san"

"The tenth wanted to see you personally; he wants to talk about something important"

"Etou...is it about the vongola's new uniform and the clothing orders for some of his men. Tell him i'll just call when it's finished, they are still in process as of now. And besides...uhm Haru's a bit busy we're really short on peo-"

"this is of urgent request from vongola decimo. Nobody can refuse" he leaned forward as if proving his point

She turns around, her back facing him. Her tears were threathening to fall. She did not want her forgotten feelings to resurface and more importantly she didn't want him to see her like this. This guy who knew all along the fears she had been living when she took the mafia business seriously. "Gokudera-san I...I cant go...I'm not ready...IM GOING TO THE PRODUCTION AREA!" she tried to run but she was gripped fiercely by the arm.

"Baka...its time for you to face it and move on" he gently said to her

If her ears did not fail her she might have sensed a hint of sadness and pity behind those words. When did it start to change? From those days that only foul and harsh words she received from his potty mouth when did it became to produce those gentle words as if similar to music in the ears. these sounds that are soothing can even calm her nerves she did not know can be stopped by his mere words.

The only thing she did was nod in acceptance.


End file.
